castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Item Crash
An Item Crash (originally known as Item Crush, or colloquially as "Super Attack"), unleashes the hidden power of a sub-weapon. These kind of attacks were first introduced in Castlevania: Rondo of Blood, and since then have become a staple in the Castlevania series. Performing an Item Crash costs many more hearts than the normal sub-weapon's attack, but generally unleashes a devastating attack that may be capable of killing all enemies on screen, or diminish a boss' HP greatly. Game specific information ''Castlevania: Rondo of Blood Richter Belmont *Dagger: ''Thousand Edge - Richter throws a barrage of knives forward. Very useful against some standing bosses. *Axe: Richter levitates into the air while axes rotate around him in a circle. The axes then fly out, damaging all enemies on screen. Mostly useless against bosses, but useful against normal enemies. *Holy Water: Hydro Storm - Richter levitates into the air, and a rain of holy water is summoned all over the screen, dealing damage to enemies and great damage to bosses. The rain will last a few seconds. *Cross: Grand Cross - Richter levitates into the air, and a Giant Cross is shown in the center of the screen. Then, this Cross will fly from down to up, covering all the screen with its attack, before it vanish. *Magic Book: Richter throws a circle of bible pages, which continuously spins and goes forward, damaging enemies in front of him. *Pocket Watch: Richter summons twelve stars, with the same position of the twelve numbers of a clock, damaging all enemies near them. Good, but very expensive in hearts cost. *Key: Richter levitates into the air, but nothing happens. Don't use it on a moving platform, or you will surely fall down. *No sub-weapon: Flame Whip - Richter levitates into the air, gaining fire powers into his body, then swings a longer, wider version of his whip, covered with flames. It lasts only for one attack. Maria Renard *Red Bird: Summon Suzaku - The great bird Suzaku is summoned, picks up Maria and fires a shower of fireballs all over the screen in a similar way to Richter's Hydro Storm. *Cat: Summon Byakko - A white tiger appears to pick up Maria and run over an enemy on his level, damaging him. *Dragon: Summon Seiryuu - A big dragon covers about all the screen, dealing big damage to all enemies. However, its Hearts cost is very expensive. *Tortoise: Summon Genbu - A big turtle will appear from the background, damaging all enemies on the screen. *Songbook: Twelve musical notes will appear all over the screen and stay there for several seconds, dealing continuous damage to enemies that touch them before disappearing. *Egg: Maria will drop an egg, which breaks open and a circle of birds emerges from it, with a red bird in the center of them. They will then fly off to one side of the screen, damaging all enemies in their path. *Key: Maria just jumps, but nothing happens. It is not recommended to use it on a moving platform, as the player will surely fall down. ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Richter Belmont *Knife: ''Thousand Edge - Richter throws knives forward in a continuous motion. These knives paralyze enemies upon impact and deal about 10 damage each. You can turn left or right while still throwing, but jumping ends the attack. *Cross: Holy Cross - Richter accumulates energy, then he levitates into the air, covered with a large light beam, and giant crosses are summoned, from the floor to the air, to revolve around the beam which then spreads out dealing damages to all the screen. *Agunea: Richter punches the air and lightning spreads out from his fist, damaging all enemies on screen. *Holy Water: Hydro Storm - Richter points into the air while shouting "HYDRO STORM!" A rain of holy water upon his enemies, dealing high amounts of damage to all enemies on-screen. This storm will move with Richter and dies out after several moments. This can also destroy candles and fake walls. *Axe: Richter levitates into the air while axes rotate around him in a circle. The axes then fly out, damaging all enemies on screen. *Bible: The Bible flies into the air and duplicates, like satellites, above and behind Richter. These rotate at a rapid pace forming a symbol in the air, which then blasts a rainbow-colored powerful beam straight ahead. *Vibhuti: Richter points into the air and, from his finger, a cloudy eruption of white ashes damages anything unfortunate enough to be caught there. *Stopwatch: Richter summons four clocks that do the same thing as the normal Stopwatch. When they end their countdown, each clock will fire a bolt of lightning straight ahead as they vanish. *Rebound Stone: Richter points into the air and, from his finger, numerous stones are sent upward, damaging enemies above him. Once about 8 stones are accumulated in the same place, a flash will fill the screen, damaging all enemies. *No sub-weapon: Flame Whip - Richter swings his arms, accumulating energy into his body and, for about 30 seconds, his Vampire Killer whip is enveloped with flame when he attacks (his body flashes red-orange during this time period). Besides a gain in damage, fire-element is added to his normal attacks. Maria Renard (The Dracula X Chronicles) *Cardinal: Summon Suzaku *Dragon: Summon Seiryuu *Cat: Summon Byakko *Turtle: Summon Genbu *No sub-weapon: Guardian Knuckle ''Castlevania: Circle of the Moon'' Pluto + Salamander - By performing the ↓ ←(→) ↑ + Attack combination, Nathan unleashes his current sub-weapon's Item Crush. Each one costs 4 MP and a number of hearts. *Empty: Nathan leaps into the air and summons 128 stars, each one as strong as a strike from his whip. This is the strongest Item Crash Nathan has. 100 hearts. *Knife: Nathan shoots 64 spears, an attack which is approximately as strong as 10% (22% in Shooter Mode) of his whip. He can switch his vision while continuing the item crash. During this period, he is invulnerable. 20 hearts. *Axe: Nathan leaps into the air and throws eight spinning axes, which is as strong as 79% (158% in Shooter Mode) of his whip. 8 hearts. *Holy Water: For 8.5 seconds, Nathan summons a rain of holy water which damages the enemy by 22% (39% in Shooter Mode) of his damage by whip. The rain hits all enemies approximately once every second. 20 hearts. *Crucifix: Nathan leaps into the air and casts a pillar of light surrounded by spinning crosses. It damages the enemy at 100% (198% in Shooter Mode) of his damage by whip. 15 hearts. *Clock: Nathan summons four golden clocks which affect enemies more than a normal clock, and damages the enemy by throwing all clocks after the countdown reaches 0. The damage is as strong as Nathan's whip. 40 hearts. Item Data See also *Critical Art *Dual Crush *Effect Orb System *Spell Fusion Category:Item Crash